


Always Somewhere Close

by CassidyChase36



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You [11]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyChase36/pseuds/CassidyChase36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can have half"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Somewhere Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheisagenius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheisagenius/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Anna. You rock. I hope you had a great birthday and had some good entertainment today. ;)
> 
> Shout out to my college friends who all have birthdays this week who will probably never see this.

“Thanks Hap.” Toby says walking in the door holding a duffel bag and a chinese food bag. “I brought chinese food.”

Happy rolls her eyes as she shuts and locks the door behind him. She watches as he surveys her apartment. She looks around nervously, seeing if she left out anything he could psychoanalyze. 

“Thanks for letting me come over. I swear those pot heads are getting our building searched every month. They should know by now that their plants are too big for their apartment.” 

“Yeah, they are almost as stupid as you, huh Doc?” Happy says reaching up into the cabinet for plates.

“Ha ha, very funny.” Toby says reaching into the fridge to pull out 2 Budweisers. 

“What season of Futurama are we on?” 

“Third, right?” 

Happy plops on the couch and hits the continue button on Netflix. 

-x-

It’s late when they finally look up from the tv. Happy’s head lays in Toby’s lap as the extra chinese food cools on the metal coffee table. His fingers run gently through her hair as her eyelids droop.

“Hey, Hap. I think it’s time for you to go to bed.”

“What time is it?” She whispers against his knee. 

“1:30 am. Come on. It’s time for bed.” 

Happy nuzzles her face into his thigh. “I don’t wanna. I’m comfortable right here.”

Toby laughs. “I’m sure you are but Walter will not be enthused if my back is out from sitting up all night.”

“You’re old.” She says looking up at him sleepily. 

He scoffs at her. “I am not old.” He says as he lays his hat on her head.

“Yes you are.” She says into the hat. “Old man Tobias.” 

“I like when you use my full name. It’s different.” He lifts the hat to smile at her beautiful face. “Come on. Bedtime.” 

He moves her slowly off his lap so he can stand. He bends down and picks her up bridal style and carries her back to her room.

“You sure are heavy for a little thing.” 

She kicks him in the side. 

“Ow.”

He gently lays her on the bed. “Goodnight princess.” 

He turns to leave when a hand reaches out and grabs his wrist. “Stay.”

“Where? On the floor?” He looks around at her clothes strewed all over the room.

“On the bed, idiot. You can have half.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Just get in Toby.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice.”


End file.
